The heat is on
by m3otoko
Summary: Seras wakes up, and finds out that she's in heat; much to the delight of her mate Alucard. rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Seras woke up with extreme pains. She was sweating like a pig; and she was shaking like an epileptic on sugar.

"Oh god." She groaned in pain. "I don't feel so good." It took her a few seconds, but she suddenly realised that the bottom of her bed was wet.

"What the…?" She sat up slowly; one hand on her stomache, and feeling the wet patch with the other.

"Did I wet the bed!" She cried embaressed. Bed wetting was always a problem for her when she was young. She grew out of it when she was 11.

She smelt the wet on her hand. She spat in disgust.

"Oh my god!" She gagged. "It smells like cat piss." Another strange thing was the colour of the wet patch. It was a strange light greeny colour.

"Now that's not normal." She said wide eyed. There's no way that was urine…but then what was it?.

Just then Walter walked into the room with a blood packet for her. "Your breakfast miss Victoria." He smiled placing the packet on the table.

Seras tried to cover the stain with her legs (as she was still in a lying position on her side; hand still on her stomache.)

"Are you alright Miss Victoria?" Walter asked concerned

Seras was really embaressed. She was in agony with her severe tummy pains. At the same time she was still shacking uncontroably.

"I-I'm fi-fi-fine…" She blurted out with some trouble.

"You don't look fine." Walter said walking towards her. An extreme pain then shot through Seras. She cried out in extreme pain. The sweat was pouring off her, and to make matters worse – her wet patch was now revealing as She was now curled up like a hibernating hedgehog.

"Victoria-sama!" Walter cried sitting next to her. after a few seconds she collapsed back on the bed; panting hard.

"Victoria…?"

"Don't worry." She eventually said "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Walter replied.

" *pant* yeah…"

Victoria was very confused. She didn't know why this was happening. She knew it wasn't your average every day stomache pains. It was scaring her. but she didn't want to show it – she was far to embaressed – esspecialy about that disgusting wet patch.

"Well I'm not taking any chances." Walter said. "I'm going to ask sir Integra for a day off for you."

Seras looked at him. "Please don't…" She murmmed "I'm sure I'll be-ARGGGGH!" Another painful surge went through her body. And suddenly more liquid oozed from her.

"Oh shit!" She cried in pain

"I think a day off for you is just what you need" Walter said rubbing her tummy. "and I'll get you a nice hot water bottle for your tummy."

"But!"

-"No buts! I'll ask Sir Integra for a day off for you and-"

Just then, Walter smelt the overpowering smell of the wet patch.

"Oh my-" He coughed "what is that horribkle stench?"

"Walter…" Seras said sitting up. She tilted her head and walter saw the big green stain on her bed.

"What is that?" Wlater said confused.

"I don't know" seras said emmbaressed. "But I think it came from me…."

Silence _"Oh god" _She thought to herself "he's gonna think I'm some sort of animal marking my territory."

"Walter?" Seras squeeked. But he didn't answer. Just then, he started to chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Seras said raising an eyebrow.

"My daughter used to wet the bed." Walter laughed. "But it doesn't look like that's urine. We'll have to take a sample from the blanket and see what that wet patch is; which means I'll go get you a clean Sheet."

Seras looked Flabagasted. "But why?"

"well we can't have a vampire in a wet coffin" Chuckled Walter "I'll get you a clean sheet… But first, some rubber gloves."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry chapter 1 was quite long; now we found out about Alucard's feelings about this. ^^

After kindly changing Seras' bed covers and placing a large bucket by her bed ( just in case of another accident.) She tried to settle back to sleep. But it was no use. No matter how much she tossed and turned. She just couldn't get comfy.

"I can't believe I wet the ed." She growled angrily She continued growling and cussing quietly to herself, until she finaly fell into a doze.

Back in the Kitchen; Walter was about to wash the wet bed sheets, when a shadowy figure phased through the wall.

Walter bowed slowly.

"Hello sir." He said "What are you doing up this early in the day.

"Good aftanoon Walter." Alucard smiled "I was just wondering if my fledging was okay-"

Just then Alucard smelt something – sweet.

"That smell…it's Female vampire urine." He sniffed sround the room until he came to Seras' bed sheet in the basket.

"What about it?" Walter said worried.

"Is seras…In heat?"

"Heat?" Walter said puzzled.

"Yes" Alucard answered. "Every so often a female vampire goes into heat…But she wasn't due for another 3 months."

"You never told me that female vampires came into hea-"

"That's because before Seras arrived there have never been any other females in the unit.!"

"…oh…" Walter said quietly turning back to the washing machine. "we were goning send a sample off to the lab for testing, to see what it is."

"Don't bother." Alucard replied "Victoria might be my first ever mate – But I know what female vampires in heat smells like."

"Like cat urine?" Walter chuckled joking.

"no" Alucard said "like the smell of lust…"

" _My mate…she's ready."_ Alucard thought to himself as he phased through the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay final Chapter ^^…Now this is where things get sexual so….yeah just a warning ^^

CHAPTER 3: Bloody love.

Seras was sleeping soundly. All the pain and sweat that was hurting her earlier had dissipated.

Alucard slowly stepped into the dim lit room. He walked up to Seras' bed. She was sleeping soundly. He could feel his body warming up. He wanted to make love to Victoria – his mate. He wasted no time – he took his hat, gloves, coat and hat off, and lay next to Seras in bed.

"Police girl…" He purred quietly into her ear.

She stirred; rolling over on to his side.

"Police girl" he said a bit louder.

She slowly opened her ruby eyes to see Alucard's staring lovingly back at her.

"Master….." She yawned "What are-"

"I came to see you…" he said kissing her tired face. "And to tell you something."

"What is it?" She said sitting up slightly "is everything alright?"

Alucard chuckled warmly "Everything's just perfect…my mate."

He pulled Sears back down and pressed her against his chest. His arms wrapped gently around her.

"Well what is it" She smiled looking up at him.

Alucard smiled and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue was stroking hers. She kissed back with equal emotion.

Alucard broke the kiss and gently rolled Seras onto her back.

"What is it master…" She said sweetly

He bent down to kiss her smooth neck. He then whispered in her ear while slowly nibbling the lobe.

"You're in heat, my love." He purred. He sat up and looked down at her puzzled face.

"Heat?" Seras replied confused. "is that what the pains were earlier?"

"yes" Alucard replied "that's also why your urine was lime."

"But I didn't know female vampires could come into hea-"

Alucard silenced her with a kiss.

Seras blushed. She couldn't believe she was in heat. But she then herself started to feel turned on…she wanted him just as much.

She broke the kiss. "Take me…my master…" She said looking deeply into her lovers eyes.

Alucard smiled and started to unbutton Seras' nightshirt. She did the same; pulling his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt.

She looked at his muscular and very attractive body. It was hard to believe that her master –who always covered up himself, had such a body. She was snapped out of her trance when Alucard started massaging and kissing her breasts.

Seras Moaned in pleasure. She felt even more turned on than ever.

"How does it feel…?" Alucard asked still playing with her nipples.

"G-oo-d…" Seras gasped.

"Well…" he said "I'm about to give you even more pleasure my police girl."

Alucard moved from seras' cleavage and started to kiss her tummy. He then move down to her mid region and smelt her.

Just then, Seras sat up.

"Don't master." She blushed embaressed. –

"what is it?" Alucard said taken back.

"It's dirty….it doesn't feel right…unhigenic."

Alucard just laughed.

"My beloved Seras" He said with his eyes closed. "Does it feel good."

"I-"

"well?"

"…Yes it does."

"And do I look disgusted?"

"N-no master…"

"Well then" He replied in a playful tone "Look at you, Your so beautiful; I want to embrace you -make your beautiful face and body feel good."

And with that, he continued. He started with the outside. Licking around the lips of her vagina.

"MASTER!" Seras heard herself cry out in pleasure. She gasped ashamed at what she just said.

"Don't hold back" He replied "Enjoy it."

He chuckled and licked and nibbled at her clitoris.

Seras cried even louder in extreme pleasure. It felt so good – far better than she ever imagned. She could feel herself releasing more fluids.

"You're so wet…" Alucard said. He now started to feel turned on. He could feel himself becoming harder than ever.

Seras blushed even more. Just then, Alucard stopped his licking.

"Seras…" Alucard said gently. "Do you want me inside of you?"

Seras gasped "Wha-what…?"

"If you don't its fine;" He smiled.

"I do…" she eventually said.

"Are you sure." He smiled "If your not ready yet, that's fine."

"Don't worry" Seras says "I want you…take me please my love."

"Very well." He said

He zipped and slid his trousers off. His erection was huge; Seras widened her eyes at the sight He stroked himself slightly before sliding himself slowly into her.

Seras bit her lip. It was an amazing feeling, it did hurt slightly; but the pain soon faded as Alucard began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"_It feels so good." _She thought to herself. _"Far better than I ever imagined."_

"You feel just as good.!" Alucard panted after reading her thoughts "I've never had such good sex!"

Alucard bent down and sunk his fangs into Seras neck; Which again felt extremely good.

"AHHHHH!" She cried "IT'S SO GOOD!"

Alucard started to increase his thrusts. His body was becoming weaker with the pleasure.

"It's too good!" He panted "You feel too good!"

"HARDER!" She yelled!

"I'm cumming!" He said biting even harder into her.

"I-I think I am too!" She cried.

"We'll cum together." He panted.

Then after less then 15 minutes of sex – they both came. Alucard released his semen inside her. He collapsed beside her on the bed; both of them sweating a lot.

"that was….amazing." seras said.

They both rolled onto their sides face to face. Alucard pressed his lips to hers.

"My dear seras…my mate…."

Soon they feel asleep. She dreamt of the next time she would be embraced like that by Alucard again.

Well? Waddya think? Please review ^^


End file.
